


Costa Rica

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [39]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Costa Rica

**San Jose**

Patrick looked back over his shoulder to where David was huffing and puffing and grinned; Patrick was hot and struggling a little with the humidity and heat of the Costa Rican jungle but apparently was coping much better than his husband!

“D-do, do you think, we, will, be, stopping anytime soon?!” David sputtered as he clambered up and over a particularly steep part of the trail.

“Probably not just yet sweetheart, we have only been hiking for, 20 minutes.” Patrick smirked as he regarded his watch and sensed, rather than heard David’s groan.

Patrick knew this was not David’s cup of tea but they had remained close by each other since the mugging and his husband appeared to be trying to compromise more than ever and seemed determined for them to complete more activities together. David had even listened to him when he suggested they both wear thin layers with long sleeves, mainly because he didn’t want to deal with a grumpy husband covered in bites and stings! He stuck out his hand and David looked at it for half a second before enclosing his hand around Patrick’s and the younger of the men pulled slightly, to keep his husband moving and to peck his fingers.

“Thank you for coming with me David. I know this isn’t your ‘thing’ but I know it will be worth it when we reach the waterfall.” Patrick stated with a smile and David returned it, keen to see his husband stripped of his cream linen shirt and glistening under the water.

“Oh I know it will be worth it honey!” David grinned slyly and Patrick felt it in his groin. They kept to the back, for privacy but Patrick made sure to keep their guide in view, keen not to get lost!


End file.
